Cupid's Mistake
by Arclight279
Summary: It's Cupid's job to bring lovers together, but suppose his wires were crossed and as a result a different pairing arose. Would this new pairing survive the obstacles along the way to everlasting happiness? Or would true love prevail and would our OTP come together at last? This is a slowish burner, with appearances from new and old characters. A/U, Clexa, Clarke/Raven.
1. Episode One: Pilot

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters associated with this work. It is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of my imagination (unless otherwise stated) or if real, are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.**

On the most romantic day of the year, the chieftain responsible for making those destined for one another fall in love when they are struck by his arrow. So what were to happen if a mistake was made? Like the wrong person was shot for example. Maybe his details as to who he was to shoot were vague and incomplete. This multi persepctive story centres around Clarke but as multi persepctive suggests, has the events of the story told from other characters points of view, namely those involved in this "mistake".

 **Prologue**

The sun has long since risen on another sunny day in the US of A and it is understandably Cupid's busiest day of the year. The day being none other than Valentine's day. Much like Santa Claus is expected to be everywhere at once (seemingly) on Christmas, Cupid races around to all parts of the globe striking those smitten whose turn it is to find those who they are ment to be with till death parts them.

Of course his task is somewhat easier than the aforementioned Chris Cringle for a number of reasons, but there is still plenty of work to be done! Having started off in other parts of the globe due to time zone differences, Cupid has finally made his way to strike with his red arrow the next target. He opens up a file in front of him as he floats invisibly nearby. The file is on a young lady by the name of Clarke Griffin who is not a senior yet at her school in New York and the file is accompanied by a photo of Miss Griffin.

Her long blonde hair cascades down either side of her heart shaped face a smile in place that reaches up to and shown in her green eyes. A spotless academic record, plenty of friends and hobbies. The only thing that appears to be missing is the romance in her life. Now for some insight into how Cupid works. Even though the file is on Clarke, she will not be the target of one of his arrows. The individual to be struck by said arrow will have their feelings for Clarke unlocked if a certain procedure is followed, unknowingly by them of course.

This does leave some very small chance that individuals will not find one another but usually only in the most exceptional of circumstances, such as unexpected death. Cupid flips over the page to read through the information on who he is to shoot today...and finds the page rather sparse with details. There appears to be no file photo, no name and very little and vague information. Cupid sighs, it really is hard to find good help these days, he thinks to himself for a moment.

Looking up from the page he sees Clarke walking towards another girl who is carrying a number of books in her arms but isn't focused on where she is going. Long brown hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, slim, direct in her manner of speaking. From what Cupid can see she appears to match the description given to him. He flaps his angelic wings harder to get himself into a better position to shoot. He draws his bow and nocks an arrow, which is now presently aimed at the target. He takes a steadying breath, then takes another before letting fly.

 **Episode One: Pilot**

 **Raven**

Ugh, why did I have to set the alarm so loud for? Just because I was late that one time because I slept through it. The incessant beeping is starting to get annoying but I refuse to get up.

"Hurry up Raven or you're going to be late! Again." With my face still buried in the pillow, I make some sort of noise to acknowledge my older sister's words as I reach across and slap a hand down to shut off the alarm on my cell. All I manage to do those is knock it onto the floor where it continues to beep, but muted now thanks to the carpet.

I literally roll out of bed, very graceful and ladylike I know but whatever. Picking myself up off the floor I enter the bathroom in full on zombie mode as I start my quick routine to get ready in the morning. I imagine most girls would spend more time in the bathroom getting ready, but I'm not most girls. No makeup or lip gloss for me, no fancy perfume or anything either, just some form of deodorant, I'm not a complete slob okay?

I pull my hair into a messy ponytail and pull on my outfit which my friends always say "That's so Raven". A sentence which has crossed over to when someone else does something that they would expect me to do. It did annoy me once but now it gets nothing but an eye roll from me.

I walk down the stairs a few moments later carrying my stuff for school when my sister bounds out of nowhere scaring the bejesus out of me. "Happy Valentine's day little sis!" She says as she wraps me in a hug - "Are all the boys going to be sending you flowers, chocolates & cards today?" I roll my eyes at her,

"If they even tried that they know those flowers would end up on top of their eventual graves," She pouts at me playfully, "Oh don't be such a spoilsport Raven! Today's supposed to be about romance and love and happiness!" She says this as she prances around making all sorts of gestures and poses. She's dressed like she's about to go running or knowing her something more like parkour. She's taller than me, like runway model tall with the long legs to boot, glossy dark brown hair and the same brown eyes as me.

It's really depressing how happy she actually is. She's got more energy than the energizer bunny but I suppose that goes with who she is. Her being the one who is into all the action sports and pushing past the fear and doing all sorts of stunts and not just for her millions of subscribers on Youtube. Did I say how I secretly hate how pretty she is too? That's just between me and you though, I'll deny it if you tell anyone.

"Whatever Phoenix, just because you'll get one of those massive bears that hug the shit out of a love heart that you can win from those carnival games and any number of roofied shit from your fanboys doesn't mean the rest of us have to give a shit about this hallmark holiday."

She now rolls her eyes at me, "You have such a dark sense of humor Raven. I was thinking about something you should do." She walks over as I help myself to a second granola bar but who's counting? - "Come with me on my next trip and be on the show, get that noggin out there and then start your own thing. People would dig what you do and say little sis."

I duck as she tries to playfully ruffle my hair, "You do realise that half of your subscribers only subscribe because they think you're hot, you know that right?" She strikes a ridiculous pose, "Whatever brings in the bacon. Later R." We part with a fist bump as I head off to school.

I pull into the parking lot in my classic Pontiac GTO which pales in comparison to some of the money spent on the cars of other students. I quickly grab out my books, yes all of them, because I took them all home because I had so much work to catch up on and now I want to bring them back to place in my locker so I don't look like a total nerd carrying around with me.

In my eagerness to get rid of the books as I race up to the school in a sort of fast walk I don't see who's coming the other way and bump into someone. My books end up splayed out around me and I end up on my butt. "Sorry," I say without looking but my eyes narrow as I realise who I've ran into. "Hi Raven, I'm sorry I ran into you too," says Clarke as she begins to gather the stuff she knocked out of my arms. "Oh it's you," I say rather frostily.

As I reach out for the book nearest to me, I feel a sharp pain stab right through my heart. I cry out in pain and my right hand comes over my heart, all thoughts of my books forgotten for the moment. It feels like my heart is on fire and that warmth is starting to spread across my chest. I feel a hand land on my left shoulder, "Are you alright Raven?"

As soon as those words were out of her mouth and that touch was initiated, the pain subsided rapidly and the warmth dulled to a comforting level, spreading rapidly throughout my body. I lift my head to look at Clarke and find myself now lost for words. Those eyes are so pretty like sapphires staring back at me, a small smile now on her face and I feel a blush coming on as I continue to stare at her. I can feel her breath on my face she's that close and I see her smile morph into an expression of concern.

I shake my head rapidly as if to clear my thoughts. "I'm fine." I stand up and start to pick up my books and whatnot and as I see her start to do the same I tell her off, "You don't need to help me Clarke. I got this." I grab the stuff of mine she'd managed to pick up, barely registering the look of hurt that flashed across her face and head off to first period.

First period English, just another reason to hate the day. The teacher especially, Mr Jaha definitely wasn't one of my favorites. I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual with him toward me. Most of the class had arrived before I had but my customary seat at the back of the room was available so I took it without hesitation, grabbing out a book and a pen to at least keep up appearances that I planned on paying attention.

I had the strangest feeling only a moment or two after I'd sat down. It was when I was looking at random stuff on my cell, not cat GIFs I swear, when this feeling, I don't know, compelled me to look up. There standing in the doorway was Clarke looking pretty as a picture. As if she sensed me looking at her our eyes soon became locked and it was only the bell that broke the trance as she slid into the nearby and only available seat left.

Even though I could only see the back of her now, I couldn't help but admire her. God, why was I so fixated on her all of a sudden? I mean I still hated her for taking Finn from me but now my thoughts were drifting towards her, unless I concentrated on something else. Mr Jaha was prattling on about something English related, Shakespeare for all I knew but my attention wasn't that lax that I missed when he called me out specifically.

"For this assignment it is particularly important you take notes and be thorough with your assessment and mini biography of your partner. So much so that you really must pay full attention, which is something I'm sure you will have trouble with Miss Reyes."

My head shot up at this, "Huh? Oh right, the answer is alliteration." Of course laughter erupted at this and a pleasing smirk crept onto my face, leaning back in my chair as I did so. "Seeing as you'll need all the help you can get and plenty of encouragement, everyone will get to pick their partners for this assignment except for you Raven. You'll be with Miss Griffin."

The smirk was wiped clean off my face, I leaned forward now in my chair and my arms shot out to display my outrage, "What? That's BS man." I looked over at Clarke who was looking at me now. Pointing at her specifically I said, "I don't want or need to work with her, I'm perfectly capable of working on my own."

Jaha however wasn't fazed by my outburst, "Be that as it may, this is an assignment that requires a partner and part of the reason for a partner is for an unbiased and objective take on the subject they are interviewing and I don't think we could use those words with any report you'd conjure up on your own Miss Reyes." He walked away but quickly pivoted now facing me again, "Oh and I'll see you in detention later too." God dammit.

His timing was set to the clock as usual with the ringing of the bell accompanying those final words as students begun to hustle out of the room to get to the next period. As I shoved my things on my table into my bag I was fully aware of someone standing by my table.

"Hey Raven, can we talk on the way to our next period?" I sighed, of course Clarke the perfect grade eager beaver would want to talk about the assignment already and hit the ground running. I however wasn't in the mood for it, "No."

I quickly walked away before we'd have another moment of weirdness between us again as two happening already was two times too many. For the next few periods leading up to lunch I had managed to avoid talking to Clarke altogether but that didn't mean anymore weirdness didn't show up.

It didn't matter what I was doing or whatever class I was in and whether it was interesting or not, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I felt like I was filled with a confusing concoction of churning emotions. The icy hatred I felt towards her for all the stuff that had happened between us in the past was mixing and slightly dulled by this burning desire to be near her.

I caught myself a few times thinking how pretty she looked rugged up with a cute beanie and scarf that went with the rest of her outfit. As soon as I thought this however I got mad at myself. I kept telling myself that I was weird to think this way and that I hated her. But no matter what I said, I'd always eventually come back to those same thoughts.

As I made my way out to lunch, some Octavia clones had setup a stall from which they were selling all kinds of Valentine's day related crap. I tried to walk by without being noticed but was unsuccessful. "Hey Raven, want to send some flowers or a gift to someone you secretly admire?" One of them said to me. I was just about to tell that clone where she could send her flowers when I overheard a bunch of jocks talking nearby,

"Dude! Just ask her already. Clarke's been off the market for awhile now so I don't know, do something cheesy for V Day." For not the first time today, I had a flush of anger course through me, but I was shocked to discover that I was angry because I didn't want those disgusting guys anywhere near Clarke. Impulsively then, I turned my head back so I was facing the clone who'd started talking to me,

"Yeah actually I think I will get something." Several dollars, twelve roses, a card and a promise that it would be delivered to Clarke during the last period of the day, I headed off to eat my lunch on my own as I didn't trust what I'd do if I were sitting anywhere near Clarke right now.

 **Clarke**

Today had been pretty much a normal day for me. School had been it's usual easy self for me as I headed off to my last period class, gym. For a Valentine's day, there hadn't been much love in there for me. What was weird though was whatever was going on with Raven. It all started after I'd literally bumped into her this morning. There were a handful of moments from that point on where I'd wanted to do nothing but look at her, she's that damn beautiful.

What was even more confusing was where was that kind of thought coming from? I'd kissed a girl before, my best friend Lexa had that honor when she laid one on me a few months back, telling that she cared about me and wanted to explore what might lay beyond friendship for the two of us.

Don't get me wrong, I was curious especially after all the boy trouble and drama I've had to deal with in my life, I had found myself wondering what it might be like to be with another girl. But those thoughts had only been the sparks. It wasn't until this morning when I touched Raven after I'd ran into her that those sparks ignited the dry wood and a small flame begun to burn.

Trouble was, Raven was even frostier that usual which wasn't making having thoughts about her or trying to get her alone for a moment easy. At this point I just wanted to know what was going on with her and don't think I didn't notice her studious working hard to ignore me. Thankfully our gym class was taking place indoors due to the cold weather outside which was certain warmer than Raven's attitude at the moment.

Our teacher, Mr Kane was about to start the lesson when he was interrupted by one of Octavia's posse of girls who were practically at her beck and call. They were delivering out Valentine's day gifts and trinkets to those who were lucky enough to receive something from their boyfriend or girlfriend or even a secret admirer.

So I was surprised when a bouquet of twelve roses along with a card were shoved into my hands. "Wow it looks as though you have a secret admirer," Lexa said as she tried to get a look at the card as I read it. I looked over at her suspiciously as I pulled it out of her reach, "You didn't send this did you?"

She raised her hands up as if to say, don't look at me, "You requested that I give you space and time to consider me a potential partner and to consider your sexuality and I have, so I can assure you that this wasn't from me."

 _'To Clarke,_

 _I couldn't think of anything romantic to say, but you're pretty hot for a nerd or whatever.'_

I stood staring at the card for a moment before I looked up, sensing someone's eyes on me. I caught a ghost of a smile on Raven's face before she turned away. "So who is it from?"

I quickly closed the card and put it and the roses with my stuff, "I don't know Lexa whoever sent it never signed the card," but that was a lie, because I knew exactly who sent it to me. Given how she'd been acting all day this only added to my level of confusion. Was Raven indicating that she was interested in me? Or was this some sort of prank designed to mess with me?

Given how cold she'd been to me all day and Raven's general dislike of me and laid back attitude I was betting it was the latter. But why though? Was she still mad about the whole thing with Finn? Or was it something, anything else?

 **End of Episode One**

 **Cast:**

Clarke Griffin - Eliza Taylor  
Raven Reyes - Lindsey Morgan  
Phoenix Reyes - Janina Gavankar  
Lexa - Alycia Debnam-Carey  
Thelonious Jaha - Isaiah Washington  
Marcus Kane - Henry Ian Cusick

 **A/N:** This was something I had rattling around in my head for awhile and I thought I'd bring it to life. Let me know what you think with some feedback and follows and favorites are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	2. Episode Two: I've got a feeling

**Episode Two: I've got a feeling. A bit of an inkling**

 **Raven**

So now that a week has passed since Valentine's day, I'm pretty sure that I'm going insane. Why do I say that you ask? Well my concentration has completely gone to shit. Or it has become really focused depending on how you look at it.

I'm standing here now in the bathroom at home, trying to do something I don't have a lot of practice with. Hell, I even had to look up Youtube videos of how to do it so you know that the results are probably going to be disasterous.

I wonder if she'll even notice. But I try not to think about it too much as I make my way downstairs in an attempt to avoid my sister because you just know she's going to give me shit about it. I hurry past her and grab something within arms length, so now I'm holding an apple and a banana. Please, no penis jokes please.

"Woah, slow down hurricane! What's got you in a rush?" Damn.

I stop in my tracks, hoping that the vague answer on the tip of my tongue will satisfy her curiosity, "I just need to get to school early that's all."

I feel her hands on my shoulders as she spins me around to look at me, "Bullshit. Since when have you needed to get to school early," her crossed arms and raised eyebrow say it all.

"I literally have no follow up to that," I say as I start to turn around again. But she was never going to let me get away that easy. She puts her hand on my arm, instantly stilling me,

"Raven...are you wearing makeup?" I shrug off her arm and leap into offence, "Don't sound too surprised sis, I am a girl after all."

She turns away for a second to pick up the concotion she had been making earlier in the juicer. Great, I got woken up this morning by kale & OJ. "Except you aren't just any girl Raven so cut the shit," she pinches my cheek teasingly, "So what's his name?"

"What are you talking about?" She rolls her eyes and I fidget under her stare, "You're obviously trying to impress a boy if you of all people are resorting to wearing makeup."

I take a bite out of the apple I picked up, more or less to give myself a few extra seconds to hopefully come up with something to say. Nope? Thanks alot brain.

"Who said anything about it being about impressing a boy?" I look down and nervously scratch my arm, she opens her mouth to say something else but i cut her off, "Look can we just drop it?"

She claps her hands playfully, a mischievous grin now plastered on her face, "Oh no! If talking about this makes you this uncomfortable then you aren't going anywhere until I get a straight answer out of you."

I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence that she said a "straight" answer. I groan and look up at the ceiling. Could you help me out for once, flying spaghetti monster? Nope? Crap.

She starts to dance around and poke me playfully chanting, "Raven likes a boy," repeatedly until I've had enough.

"God! There is no boy okay! Will you cut it out?"

She stops her antics to think about it for a moment, stroking her imaginary beard, "Well, if there's no boy and I know you don't need your picture taken, not to mention you didn't deny not liking someone..." She trails off for a moment before the other shoe drops.

She looks at me with a look of genuine surprise and I hope she recognises my best WTF look that is now on my face,

"Raven...do you...do you like...girls? Is that why you won't say anything?"

I quickly look down as I know I've started to blush. My face is heating up and is probably redder than rudolph's nose. My palms are sweaty and my pulse begins to race. Why am I embarassed by this? But then again, why do we all get embarassed about crushes and whatnot?

"Oh. My. God. That's it. My cocky little sister is batting for the other team," she says not waiting for my answer.

I look up at her angrily, and for some reason my eyes feel watery, "Shut up, okay? I don't know why I feel like this! Just over a week ago I still hated her and now...this is all so confusing and I don't need shit from you Phoenix!"

I'm looking at her and I expect more teasing but there's only concern there, "Raven seriously, you're my little sister and I don't care about this, as long as you're living life the way you want to then go out and date girls." She gives me a quick hug before pulling back so she can look me in the eyes,

"Besides, you wouldn't be the first Reyes girl to go down that path, and if they don't treat you right I can always denounce them on my channel."

We both laugh at that and I feel better knowing that no matter what, my sister will always have my back. Although I do feel a slight moment of sadness, knowing that it should be my mom making me feel better right now instead. Too bad she skipped out on us a long time ago.

"Thanks Phoenix and I'm sorry for being so girly all over you."

I head out to my car eager for the day to start. Maybe today is the day I spend some alone time with Clarke.

 **Clarke**

So I've been having this dream lately. I get dropped off in this fancy limo just outside the front door of this huge mansion. I have no idea why I'm there at first, I don't even know who the driver is and even who owns this house all I know is that they do the same thing and pull away without a backward glance.

I'm wearing a black and white polka dot dress and all I have underneath is a bikini. Judging by the weather it's clearly summer and by how I'm dressed I might be spending the time poolside.

I go to knock on the door, but as my fist touches it for the first time, the door begins to swing open, "Hello?" I call out to no one in particular as I shut the door behind me. There's a massive staircase in the centre of the room that leads up to a second floor which probably has more rooms than the last three houses I've lived in.

The doorway to my left leads to a spacious living room and the door to my right leads through to the kitchen. Abandoning my flip flops, I walk across the glistening tile floor to the kitchen, my feet now cooled.

The kitchen and dining room are like one massive combined room and as I move towards the back of the house, I can see the large pool out beyond the glass doors. Just as I'm about to call out again, I feel hands slid up from my waist and lips pressed gently against my neck,

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," She whispers in my ear. Goosebumps break out across my arms and her voice like velvet, makes me shiver but not because I'm cold but because of desire.

"Where else would I be?" I respond just before I inhale sharply, as her hands now cup my boobs, her body firmly pressed against me from behind.

"You could have been waiting in our bed, or waiting for me in the pool," she says as her voice continues to drive away my rational thoughts. The butterflies are fluttering in my stomach now, a gentle throbbing starts up between my legs.

She keep her body pressed against mine but removes her hands and I soon learn why as she holds her bikini top in front of me for a second and no more before dropping it at my feet. She steps out from behind me, her left hand trailing lightly across my shoulders as she walks out in front of me, slowly and seductively without a backward glance.

My eyes are instantly drawn to the way her hips move, putting me in a trance and encouraging me to follow. She stops a few feet away and slowly shimmys out of her bikini bottom before casting a look with a smile full of promises and eyes that beckon me to follow her.

I watch as she decends the steps into the pool in her birthday suit and it's usually around about this time that I wake up all hot, bothered and craving her touch. I really have it bad for Raven and the truth is I don't want to stop feeling this way.

I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, but I'd be lying if I said I'd been attracted to anyone else more strongly than I'm attracted to Raven right now. We still had our English project to work on but that was business. I wanted to ask her to hang out...for pleasure of course.

If she didn't ask me soon, then I was definitely going to do this, because I needed to know one way or another. The mixed signals I had been getting from her and the torment I'd receive on a nightly basis from these dreams was beginning to get to be too much.

 **Lexa**

Something was definitely up with my best friend and I aimed to find out what that was. She hadn't been forthcoming with information when I pressed her for it, but I did know that it had something to do with the roses she received on Valentine's day. That's when it all started.

She knew more than she was letting on and I didn't like her keeping things from me. I know that everyone has their secrets and they do not have to be completely transparent about their lives all the time, but what you must understand is that Clarke & I have never kept anything from each.

From the time we first became friends many years ago we've told each other everything. It was how she eventually learned of my feelings for her. Last summer I'd been listening to her prattle on about boys, slovenly creatures if you ask me, but to each their own and invariably the conversation had swung around to me.

I'd never really dated much, having been mostly focused on my studies and Clarke knew of my sexuality, she'd learnt that a couple of years earlier but she'd wanted to know why I hadn't been seeing anyone lately or why I didn't have any crushes, no matter how silly.

Of course you know why, but plainly any other girl wasn't Clarke and therefore I wasn't interested in them. She started to tell me that there was more to life than work & study and that's when I couldn't hold it in anymore.

It had been building for awhile, this need, this desire to be with her but it chose then, when we were sitting on a sunny beach in LA, which was full of people might I add that I pulled her close and kissed her.

I still remember the softness of her lips and the way she responded. Of course the kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked but it gave me hope, that there was a future for us. After the catcalls had died down, we had a long talk about what it meant going forward and she said she wanted time, to sort through her feelings and I've given her that and then some. Which is why, I was now filled with the need to uncover the identity of her secret admirer.

I had an opportunity to be with the girl of my dreams and I wasn't about to let someone come in and take her away from me. Which is why I was about to corner one of the Octavia clones who were responsible for the distribution of the Valentine's day presents and whatnot.

She shut her locker and jumped when she noticed me standing next to her, "What do you want Lexa?" She failed to hide her distaste for me which I'm sure was intentional but it put me on the front foot.

"Who sent those flowers to Clarke on Valentine's day?"

She pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, "Gee I don't know Lexa, that information is confidential to protect the sanctity of love." She made to step around me but I just stepped sideways to block her rolling my eyes as I did so,

"Put down your dictionary and don't make me laugh, you're going to tell me and we can do it the easy way or the hard way."

I took a menacing step closer to her, my reputation and my height only adding to demeanour I was showing her. She held up her hands, "Alright okay, jesus! No need to go all serial killer on me. It was Raven okay? She sent the flowers and card to Clarke."

I looked at her with a confused slash I don't believe you expression, "Why would Raven be sending those things to Clarke for?"

She put a hand on her hip and looked at me impatiently as if I was such a nuisance, "I don't know Lexa. She paid and asked for it to be done so I did it. Now is my interrogation over?"

I crossed my arms, "For now." I watched her walk away and begun thinking that my next move, unless I could think of something else would be to confront Raven and find out what she's up to. 

**Cast:**

Clarke Griffin - Eliza Taylor  
Raven Reyes - Lindsey Morgan  
Phoenix Reyes - Janina Gavankar  
Lexa - Alycia Debnam-Carey 

**A/N:** Let me know what you think with some feedback. Follows and favorites are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Episode Three: The bitch is back

**Episode Three**

 **Lexa**

So now it was time for the moment of truth. I pulled into the school's parking lot in my efficient and environmentally friendly hybrid as I continued to mentally prepare for the task ahead of me. Ever since I cornered one of Octavia's followers yesterday, I had been going over what I was going to do and say to her.

Her in this instance referring to Raven Reyes. At present the bane of my existence. I'd learned that she had knowingly sent gifts on Valentine's day no less, to my best friend Clarke, the girl I was hopelessly head over heels for. What I was hoping to determine by confronting Raven was whether this was some sort of elaborate ruse and to what end.

My best guess was that Raven had still refused to let go of the grudge she held against Clarke for "hooking up" with her former boyfriend. Holding things against Clarke...now there's an arousing idea. I'd never seen the appeal of boys to begin so I could only understand part of the argument but nonetheless.

I spotted Raven walking across the lot so now was my chance. "Excuse me, Raven!" I called out to her, deciding it was best to do so before slamming the door of my car. I watched as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, a happy expression on her face. Although I suspect I was about to burst her bubble.

In a matter of seconds I'd crossed the lot and was standing opposite her, "What's up Lexa? Or should I say Commander if you believe the sort of shit people come up with." Oh she was about to find out what was up, most definitely.

"What games are you playing with Clarke?" Straight down to brass tax always worked best for me. Nothing simpler and quicker than a direct approach. She actually had the nerve to look confused and dare I say flustered too.

"What do you mean?" She replied nonchalantly in tone and the way she stood across from me.

"Do not play dumb with me Raven. I know it was you who sent those flowers to Clarke, so whatever you are doing it stops today," I thrust a finger at her poking her in the chest with a hint of menace.

"Excuse me?" Incredulity flooding her words as she stepped forward, arms crossed so we were both right up in each others faces. If we were lovers we'd be close enough so that only the slightest movement forward by either of us would have our lips pressed together.

I wasn't going to be intimidated by her or by anyone for that matter, "You understood what I just said perfectly. I know you haven't forgiven Clarke for that nonsense with Finn, so you can forget about doing whatever you're planning. I won't let you hurt her."

We stand opposite each other for more than a few tense seconds, mentally sizing each other up. I'd love nothing more than to knock her down.

"Seeing as the concept is lost on you, let me make it easy for you. People send other people stuff on Valentine's day because they are together or they want to be with someone. News flash Lexa, I like Clarke! You know like as in an Orange is the New Black kind of way. So back off or I'll make you back off."

Okay that was an actual threat and I don't respond well to threats, "Even if I believed a word you were saying, which I don't, you aren't even into girls. So now I'll put it into words you and the rest of this overindulgent, spoiled generation can understand, keep your hands off my girl."

I walk past her bumping into her shoulder with mine intentionally to let her know two things. One that this conversation is over and two, that I mean business. One way or another, Clarke will be my girlfriend and now with recent changes in legislation, in a few years time she may be even more than that.

 **Raven**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

The nerve of that girl! Grind my gears is putting it way too lightly for how she pisses me off. I'd never really had much of a grudge against Lexa, but now I've seen how much of a stone cold bitch she is. Especially when she provokes me like she did. Them be fightin words.

Keep your hands off my girl...hey Lexa, Good Charlotte called, they want their song title back. Okay so even I'm not too stupid to admit why she doesn't believe me when I told her that I liked Clarke. I didn't even get to tell her the way I feel when I'm around Clarke or when I'm thinking about her.

But as an idea just struck me I decided I'd show Lexa just how much I liked Clarke. I quickly jogged back to my car, jumping behind the wheel. Pulling out my cell, I sent off a quick message to Clarke,

 **Me:** Seeing as I'm not at school today, did you want to meet up after school and work on our English task?

I didn't have to wait to long for a response, which made me wonder if she was staring at her cell waiting for a message to come as I'd somehow found myself doing a lot more of lately,

 **Clarke:** Are you sick?

I snorted. Yeah who isn't sick of school?

 **Me:** Not exactly, just didn't feel like coming in today.

 **Clarke:** Okay cool. My mom's away for the weekend at a conference. You could always stay over and we can try and finish it all this weekend if you want?

I smiled as I sent off my simple reply saying how that was a good idea. This was going to work out even better than expected as this Friday night was sure to be one I wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

Half an hour later I was at the mall with the intention of enacting the second part of my plan. I'm sure you can see what was wrong with that sentence. Me Raven Reyes at the mall, I never thought I'd actively be spending time here no less. Yet here I was shopping for something sexy for Clarke.

"Can I help you with anything?" Turning my head to the side I spot a young, perky sales assistant standing a few feet away from me. Normally these kinds of employees annoy the shit out of me, if I need help I'll come and find you alright?

But this time I actually did need help as I was out of my depth, "Yeah actually. I was looking to buy something sexy (groan, I actually said that out loud) but as you can probably tell I don't normally do this sort of thing."

She had a knowing smile as if she'd picked up on that very fact, "Trying to look your best in very little for your boyfriend?"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. The cheeks on my face not in my pants you perv! "Well yeah, except for my girlfriend."

Okay so I know Clarke and I aren't "together" but applying the KISS principle to most situations as I do (Keep It Simple Stupid), it was just easier to say it that way. The sales assistant, Chrissy (Cringe) looked confused as if why would I want to dress up sexy for one of my friends, when the light bulb finally clicked on and I could see the realization dawn on her face.

"Oh...oh right. You're gay."

Time to mess with her hehe, "No you're gay."

She shook her head, "No I meant you're a lesbian." I rolled my eyes, "This is the 21st century not 17th century England, we do live among you people."

So perhaps I wasn't a lesbian exactly either, when did we become obsessed with labeling shit? Is there some sort of cooling off period? Like do I sign a form that says somewhere on it, hey I'm done with boys, welcome to Team L!"

But in all seriousness I don't think I'd thought once about a boy since I'd become interested in Clarke. I looked over at some not so subtly checking the sales assistant and myself out. Nope nothing. They are just gross boys to me now. Huh. Anyway, I turn my attention back to the sales assistant,

"So can you help me out?" She snaps out of her few moments of weirdness and sooner rather than later I'm leaving the store with some lingerie I think Clarke will love to see me in and love to see me out of too.


End file.
